Jinxed!
by The Roman Vulcan
Summary: Jinx the Wizardcat is not one to make empty promises. He promised to strike again, and now he has. And, unfortunately, he has a sense of humor that's not appreciated by the Titans, not even Beast Boy. How did he strike? Read to find out!
1. Day at the Beach

A/N: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters expect for OCs. Oh, just a warning, I will assume all readers have read _Titanic Sourpuss_ before this. If you having, please do so you can understand this story. Anyway, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Day at the Beach

Beast Boy, wearing purple trunks, sighed as sat on a shaded chair on the beach, zoning out.

"It's too quiet around here," he complained. "More a place Raven would like."

"'Scuse me," a voice said to him.

"Huh?"

He looked around and caught sight of a little guy. He had neat black hair, a red Hawaiian shirt with pink flowers, blue swimming trunks, and sandals.

"You Beast Boy?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm the only green dude in Jump City."

"Oh, stupid me," the guy chuckled. "Anyway, some girls are lookin' for ya. Think they wanna play some volleyball with ya."

"Really? Where are they?"

The guy beaconed, and BB followed. Eventually, they found the girls. Among them was Raven, wearing a dark blue tank suit and sunglasses and holding a book. She wasn't looking too happy as they were all asking her where he was.

"I told you, I don't know where he—"

"There he is!" called one of the girls.

A stampede commenced in Beast Boy's direction. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Whoa, ladies! Slow down! We can't play volleyball if you squash me."

"Oh, we're sorry."

"We're cool. Now who wants to be on my team?"

As Beast Boy and the girls were starting to play, the guy went over to Raven.

"I just wish there were a place on this stupid beach where I could read," she said to herself.

"Actually, there's a place that you might like," the guy told her.

"I didn't ask you."

"But I think you'll like it."

"Fine. Show me it."

As they were walking, though, she couldn't help but wonder.

_He seems familiar. Have I met him somewhere before?_

* * *

"Booyah!" shouted Cyborg as he threw his football to the boys he had met on the same day he had almost been "repaired" by Fixit. "This is the stuff! I didn't know what to do with all dat—"

"Shh!" the guy told him.

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you talking about?" asked Starfire to both of them.

"I'll show you. But you gotta close your eyes and not open them until I say so, okay?

"They are closed," she said truthfully.

"Hold my hand," he said, placing it in hers, "and I'll take you there."

* * *

"Okay, you can open them now."

Star opened her eyes and looked. A big smile grew on her face. In front of her was picnic with all of her favorite foods!

"How did you know that I like to consume all of this?"

"I sorta just knew." The guy grinned and blushed a little.

"I thank you very much!" she grinned at him.

He watched the bikini-clad alien sit down and start to sip on some mustard before he waved at her, turned and started to walk away. But as he was walking away, he smiled evilly.

_Speaking in their dialect was somewhat difficult, but when the time comes, the results ought to be highly entertaining._

* * *

A/N: Highly entertaining? That doesn't sound good. Feel free to guess who the guy is and what's going on. Sorry this was a little short, but you will see next chapter. And please let me know if anything needs to be explained. Thank you.

P.S. The shirt the guy was wearing was intended; it's an allusion.


	2. Awakening

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Just a warning, I'm going to use the names of who is actually who. Try not to get confused.

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

"Hoo-ah!" shouted Beast Boy as he jumped up to spike the ball.

"Look at him go!" shouted one of the girls.

He hit the ball, and it hit the ground before anyone could get to it. It was the match point. However, the girls on the opposing team were just as excited to be beaten by him as well as his teammates who won with him. He flopped down onto the sand in happy exhaustion.

_This just has to be a dream…_ he thought, eyes closed.

Suddenly, the cheers of the girls faded out. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room. At first, he was a little confused, but then he realized that, unfortunately, it had been a dream.

_Ah, man!_

He sighed and sat up.

_Aw, well. Better get ready for the—wait a sec! Somethin' not right here._

He looked around and realized that someone definitely wasn't right! It didn't look very much like his room. In fact, it didn't look at all like his room! It looked familiar for some reason.

_When did I get a bookshelf and all those books? Or that five-sided wall mirror? This place looks like Halloween came ear—oh, no!_

He had had a sense of déjà vu, but it was replaced by certainty. Not only was this not his room, but he was in the one room in Titans Tower he was never supposed to be.

He was in Raven's room.

_Oh, man, she gonna get super-ticked at me! Well, better get in trouble sooner than later._

"Raven?" he called. "Raven, y'here?"

There was no response.

"Yo, Raven?"

Still no response.

_What's goin' on here?_

He lifted a hand to scratch his head…and did a double take.

His hand wasn't green.

It was gray.

He looked at his other hand; it too was gray. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing her costume. He felt his hair, and it was shoulder length. His eyes opened wide.

_Oh, my—I need a mirror!_

He ran over to Raven's wall mirror and yelped. He wasn't just in her room; he was in her body as well.

CRASH!

"Oops," he said quietly, looking over at the door, which he had just knocked down. "Man, this is gonna be a majorly weird day."

* * *

_Oh, boy, this is gonna be super weird._

Beast Boy was standing outside of his room. He had a bad feeling that he would find Raven in there, only in his body. Unless she was awake, she would still think she was in her room. And even if it were someone else, it would still be an awkward situation.

_Well, here goes nothing._

He took a deep breath and went inside. He walked up to his bed and climbed up the ladder. Sure enough, he saw himself there.

­_Does my hair actually look like that in the back?_

"Raven! Raven! Wake up!"

His body stirred a little.

"What are you doing in my room, Beast Boy?"

"Er…"

"Out. Now."

­_Yep, it's her, all right._

"Uh, Raven," he said timidly, "technically, this is my room."

"Very funny, Beast Boy."

"No, really!"

Raven, who was unaware of the swap, rolled over and opened what she thought were still her eyes.

"Wha—?"

They opened even wider.

"Y-you're right! How'd I—?"

She looked at Beast Boy and gasped. She then looked at the body in which she was.

"Oh, great."

"I know," he said grimly. "Freaked myself out when I first—"

"You freaked out? What happened when you did?"

"Well…"

Beast Boy climbed down; Raven followed suit.

"Why do you ask?"

"You know how I try to control my emotions?"

"Yeah?"

They went outside his room.

"If I feel too much, I release a lot of energy. In other words, my powers are very emotion-driven. Try to calm down, no matter what."

"Okay. Anyway, I, uh…I knocked down yr'door. That's all."

"Easy to fix." Raven sighed in relief

"Anyway, I think the others oughtta know so they don't get mixed up later."

"If they're in the right bodies, that is."

* * *

"Hiiiiiii-yah!"

Robin gave a series of yells as he attacked the punching bag in the gym. He had decided to work out a little before the others got up and to test his new move.

"Alright, you," he told the bag. "It's time to finish you off!"

He extended his bo and performed a pole vault towards the bag, giving a yell. He was able to kick it several times before landing on his feet.

"Cool, Robin!"

A small smack was heard.

"Ow! Raven!"

Hearing this, Robin put on a confused look and turned to look at them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Beast Boy, in Raven body, started to look nervous. Raven, however, kept a straight face.

"Uh, what's with you two? You're acting kinda…weird."

"Should I tell 'im?" said Beast Boy.

"You just did," Raven informed him.

BB looked at Robin. If the latter's mouth were any wider, he could have easily swallowed the entire Tower.

"What…the…what happened last night?"

"I dunno," Beast Boy replied. "Maybe the Puppet King messed up big time?"

"I don't think so; he's still a lifeless puppet in the closet, remember?" replied Raven. "I just hope we're the only vic—"

Suddenly, they heard Cyborg.

"Hey! Where're all m'circuits? And when did I get hair? And this much? Waita sec, this is Star's room!"

"Super," grumbled Raven.

* * *

A/N: Yep, the Titans have gone through body swaps: Beast Boy with Raven, and Cyborg with Starfire. Robin's unaffected. BB was right; it is going to be a "majorly weird day". Yes, they do keep their voices. Please let be know what you think. There's still more to come. By the way, a hint about the guy's shirt: it's not from any Teen Titans thing. Thanks for reading!


	3. Catch That Cat!

A/N: I'm back. Well, not much to say, but please try not to get confused with the Titans. Remember: Raven and BB are switched, as are Star and Cyborg. Like in last chapter, I'm referring to them by their actual names.

* * *

Chapter 3: Catch That Cat!

"This is officially the strangest day ever," Robin sighed.

"You dunno the start of it, Robin!" said Cyborg, in Starfire's body.

"I never had any idea about how complicated you are, Cyborg," replied Starfire, looking down at the body she was in.

"How d'you stand all this hair?"

"Same thing I asked," said Raven grimly.

"Titans! Complaining about what you're not used to isn't gonna help anyone," Robin said. "Now, how could this have happened? And why would someone do this?"

"Perhaps the Puppet King could have come back and—"

"Sorry, Star. Not that likely."

"Maybe Raven lost control of her powers," suggested Beast Boy.

"I did not lose control." She gave him the "don't argue" look. "If I did, other things woulda happened."

"Hmm, you're right, but there's somethin' that even weirder. I passed you in a dream last night."

"You did? Yeah, that's weird," was the dry reply.

"Yeah, we were on the beach, girls wanted to know where I was, they were bugging you, you wanted to read—"

"OK, now that IS weird!" Raven's answer to hearing this was not sarcastic this time; her eyes had become quite wide as well. "I had the same dream! Did this guy in a Hawaiian shirt—"

"Bring me there? Yeah, he did!"

"Guy in a Hawaiian shirt? W-was it red with pink flowas?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, I saw'im, too! I never saw 'im before, but he seemed familiar."

"I had a feeling that I had met him somewhere before, but I also had the feeling that I did not like him then."

"His voice had a familiar ring to it. Wait a…oh, no. I think I know who did. Beast Boy?"

"Who, me? I can't do that kinda—"

"Emotions!"

"Oh!"

He calmed himself down.

"Anyway," she continued, "I wasn't accusing you, just talking to you. You know the words I say."

"Yeah?"

"Use them to use my telepathy when I say. By the way, how do you transform?"

"Just think about that animal. That's all."

Raven rolled Beast Boy's eyes.

"Right. Okay, go for it."

"Azarath Metrion…Zinthos?" he said, levitating and closing his eyes.

A raven flew out of him and into his occupied-by-Raven body. The eyes changed from green to purple. He saw Raven's memories for a moment, but quickly came to her senses. He could smell everything as clearly she did. She then turned into a bloodhound and started to sniff around.

"I wonder for what they are looking," Star told the others.

"Wait a sec," said Cyborg, thinking. "I think I know who they suspect. I remember that guy was short. I mean, little shorter than Gizmo."

"You're not suggesting—?"

Robin's question was cut short when Beast Boy suddenly jumped out of midair and landed on the floor.

"I shoulda known it!" he shouted. "Oh! Calm down, Beast Boy, calm down."

Raven, who hadn't gone far before she picked up the scent, had reminded him thanks to a light glare.

"I thought smelled a rat," she said when she had changed back into a human. "Or should I say _cat_?"

* * *

Jinx the Wizardcat was currently hiding in shadows, as he usually had done in the past. He was quite amused with what he had done the night before.

_I know that I could have done my work last night, but why should I do my work without enjoying myself. This is quite entertaining to watch, albeit slightly disturbing._

He chuckled quietly and then watched and listened intently.

"Wait a sec! Jinx did this?" Cyborg said.

"Raven'n'I smelled him. I got a good whiff of'im when I became a German shepherd."

_Do not remind me._

"But why do you think he did this?" asked Starfire. "Is there some spell he cannot do unless we are mixed up?"

"I don't think so, Star," said Robin, thoughtfully. "Maybe he did it to entertain himself before he struck again."

_You are almost right, Robin, but, in one way, this is my strike._

"Maybe he's in the tower, right now!"

"Easy, Cy," Beast Boy warned him. "Let's not jump to con—"

"BB! Doncha think we should search fo'im?"

"Knowing Jinx," Raven thought aloud, "he might be here. Looking for my powers!"

_Shall I relieve them of their curiosity?_

Jinx deliberately stuck his tail out of the shadow and let it twitch.

"Hey," came Cyborg's voice, "he IS here! There's his tail!"

"Let us get him!"

The Titans charged at the shadow, but Jinx had anticipated this. He zoomed right past them, confusing the five for a moment.

"Catch me if you can, Titans!" he called. "Else, I may catch you first!"

He was running so fast he disappeared.

"ARGH!" shouted Robin. "He got away!"

"Not yet; he ain't outta the tower. Star, go over there'n'put yer hand there."

Cyborg pointed at the security panel on a wall. Star did so.

"Lockdown initiated."

The system did as it was told.

"There. If he's still in'ere, we can getim. If not, we're safe f'now."

"Let's look for him. Star, Cyborg, you two stick together. Raven, BB, same with you.

"What about you, Robin?" Starfire wanted to know.

"He's least likely to want me, so I'm goin' alone. Let's also stay in touch. If someone finds and catches the sourpuss, call the others and let us know. Now, let's start looking!"

* * *

_Where could that stupid furball be?_

Robin what looking around in a dark hallway.

_I mean, this is the exact place he'd stay at._

"Greetings, Robin," came a voice from behind him. "I suppose that you are looking for me; thus, here I am."

"Jinx!" Robin whirl around. "I got you now!"

"I presume that you wish to bring me down in a fight."

"If I have to…hooo-wah!"

Robin pulled out his extendable bo and charged.

* * *

Jinx was hiding in the shadows above a doorway.

_Defeating Robin truly was a sinecure. I wonder how I will do against the others who are swapped._

He had seen Raven and Beast Boy as they were walking that way, but they had not returned the favor. Being the expert timer that he was, Jinx waited for those two.

"I'm so gonna get that cat for this!" Beast Boy was saying.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"…I'll choose that when we catch him."

_You will choose IF you can catch me._

Jinx looked down, smiled, and waited until the two appeared right under him. Then he jumped down onto the head of Raven's Beast-Boy-occupied body and jumped off.

"Gah!"

"Are you two surprised to see me?"

"Not really," Raven replied in usual manner.

"Are you not going to attempt to catch me?"

Raven turned into a wolf and ran to the other past Jinx. The Wizardcat looked shocked.

"This is it, kitty. Give up, or we fight."

Upon hearing Beast Boy, Jinx looked around and looked scared. He then knelt down in what looked like a pose of surrender!

"Yes! We did it, Raven!"

She didn't quite agree with him, though; it seemed that Jinx was making it too easy. But being in wolf form, she was unable to talk.

"Now let's see how y'like this!"

Beast Boy pointed his hand at the cat and shot several beams of energy at him. Unfortunately, he had been making it too easy. He suddenly jumped, and the beams when right under him…

…and right into Raven.

"What the—?" He realized what had happened. "Oops."

Jinx landed and laughed.

"You fool; did you actually think that I was surrendering? Remember, if something seems too good to be true, it usually is."

With that, he zoomed off past Raven, who had reverted to human form. Beast Boy walked over to her nervously.

"Uh, sorry?"

"You'd better be. Next time, please think before you act. If you had a brain, that is."

"Dude! I totally have a brain. I just—"

"You just don't use it much, I know."

* * *

"We have to locate that sour feline and learn from him how we change back!"

"'Fraid we gotta find'im first, Star," Cyborg replied grimly.

"You do not have to look far," said a voice from behind the switched Titans, "for I am here."

They whirled around.

"Remember, joy and righteous fury!"

"Got it!"

Cyborg ascended and throw some starbolts at Jinx.

"_Scutum Virum!_"

No blast was able to penetrate.

"Allow me to attempt my luck."

"_Try_ yo luck, y'mean?"

Her right arm adjusted, and she fired several sonic blasts at Jinx. The acrobatic cat was still unscathed when she was done.

"It is now my turn. _FLUCTUS AQUAE!_"

The blast from the wave made Starfire, who was still in Cyborg's body, was knocked down, but Cyborg, who was in hers, was knocked down and back. Jinx was on him in a moment.

"Hey! Wha'da'ya think y'doin?"

Star recovered from the shock and stood up. She noticed Jinx as was absorbing a green orb.

"Was that orb my—?"

"It was, and now, prepare to feel it!" shouted Jinx.

He suddenly flew up and sent a barrage of starbolts at Starfire! She gave an "ah!" and tried to shield herself.

"Now, when I absorb Raven's energy, I will be more powerful than before. I thank you for you powers and life force, Starfire."

She tried to blast him out of the air, but he dodged it and flew away. She ran over to Cyborg.

"Oh, man," he said, weakly, "I think I know how Raven felt unda the fun house."

"Do not despair, Cyborg. I will get help for you."

"Yeah, y'do that."

He smiled weakly and went limp.

* * *

A/N: Oh, no! He's got Star's powers! But he's not going until he get's Raven's...or at least tries to. If you care to guess what I have in store for the characters, please feel free to tell me. And the polls are still open about Jinx's shirt in the dream (yes, that little guy was he in disguise). One last note: Jinx is often confident, but if he gets a lot of power, he tends to become overconfident and to make foolish decisions (like leaving the Titans unattended _Titanic Sourpuss_).


	4. More Than One Way

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. And also, I'm doing what I did in the last two chapters; please try not to get confused.

* * *

Chapter 4: More Than One Way

Raven and Beast Boy, who were still swapped, were still looking for Jinx when their T-Phones went off.

"This is Raven," she said when she answered

"Beast Boy here."

"Robin here."

Three pairs of eyes went round when Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"What happened, Robin?" asked Raven. "You look like you did when you thought you were seeing Slade!"

"Only Slade wasn't real, but Jinx sure was."

"This is about Jinx," said Starfire, still in Cyborg's body. "He has taken my powers and life force in the same manner in which he took Raven's!"

"He didn't!" said Beast Boy in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, he did," came Cyborg's weak voice. "I think I know how you felt, Rae."

"What should we do? What if we cannot catch Jinx and restore my life force. What if Cyborg does not survive more than a day? What if I am stuck if a body that I can never fully understand FOREVER?"

"Starfire! Calm down! We can't think clearly with you being all emotional'n'all"

"Oh! I apologize, Raven."

"Titans, turn your T-Phone volumes way down. We can't afford to have Jinx overhearing us. Then listen very carefully. And I mean VERY."

There was a pause for a few seconds.

"We're down," said Raven.

"We are as well."

"Now," whispered Robin, "rendezvous at Robin's room. Go by an indirect route. I'll explain later. Robin out."

* * *

"So why did you say, 'Robin's room,' not, 'my room,'?"

"Jinx has excellent hearing," was the reply. "'Robin' and 'Raven' sound enough alike that we'll have a little more time if Jinx doesn't know where we are."

"I'll double check," said Raven.

She turned into a bloodhound again and sniffed around.

"We're clear."

"I do not get how you are using Beast Boy's powers more easily than you did with mine. I also do not understand how he is controlling yours."

"Both of ours are easy to use, but mine are particularly hard to control."

"Uh, hello? Crazy cat in tower? Star's power stolen?"

"Beast Boy's right," said the room's owner. "Let's discuss this stuff later."

They gathered in a circle, Starfire carrying Cyborg.

"We gotta catch that cat off his guard, but we can't do what we did last time."

"No kidding," said Raven dryly.

"Wait," Starfire interjected. "I noticed that when Jinx had Raven's power, he foolishly left us unattended as he proceeded to attack the city. He seemed too confident for his own good."

"Good observation, Star," replied Robin, "but we still need to lure him in somehow. In other words, we need bait."

"Bait?" asked Beast Boy. "What kind of bait?"

There was a pause.

"Why is everyone lookin' at me?"

* * *

Jinx was having a good time with Starfire's power. He had been "borrowing" the gym for a while; there wasn't much of it left afterwards.

_She certainly is stronger than she looks._

Suddenly, he spotted Beast Boy, still in Raven's body, fists raised. Jinx rose into the air and raised his, which started to glow green.

"I see that you have come, Beast Boy. However, you may not wish to fight me as I have the powers of Starfire."

His eyes went wide.

"Perhaps you should surrender now and not be humiliated in a fight."

"OK, OK! You don't have t'taunt me like that. I give up."

Jinx cast a spell at Beast Boy that caused him to lie on his back. Then he got on top of him and brought out the raven as he had done before.

"Now, Beast Boy, do you have any last words?"

BB chuckled.

"You fool," he said, remembering what Jinx had said before. "Did you actually think that I was surrendering?"

Jinx was a little confused, but he realized his error…when Starfire, who was still in Cyborg body, picked him up by the scruff of his neck! The raven fell as Beast Boy had in the maze in Raven's mind back into her body. He made a sudden gasp when it did.

"Woof! That felt weird."

Star turned the surprised sourpuss towards her.

"I did not like what you did with my powers and life force."

"Release me, or you shall feel my fury!"

"As you wish."

With that, she hurled him towards Robin, who had his bo out and extended.

"Hooo-wah!"

He pole-vaulted and performed a perfect series of kicks on the hapless cat.

"Ooh," he said when he landed, rubbing his right shoulder.

As if the kicking wasn't enough, Raven had turned into a retriever and was jumping at Jinx. As soon as she had caught him, he was so surprised that he fainted. Star helped Cyborg get over to Jinx; he extended his arm and grabbed onto him. He suddenly felt much better. A moment later, though, he noticed something was a little weird.

_Hey, I was jist holdin' onto'im! Why is he suddenly…in my mouth?_

He looked at Starfire's body and saw an emotionless expression on the face.

"Never thought I'd be in this one again."

"Raven, now you are me!"

"And I think I know how to get back to normal. Gather around, guys!"

The Titans, except for Robin, came around Jinx and grabbed onto him. When they let go, Beast Boy put the slimed cat down.

"We are ourselves again!" cried Star in joy.

"Woo-hoo! It's good to be me."

"You c'n say that again!" shouted Cyborg

"Tell me about it," Raven said to Beast Boy.

Her voice wasn't dry.

"Thanks for reminding me about my emotions."

"Well, it was either that or be blown to bits."

A little groan caught their attention. Jinx was coming to.

"Titans! Get ready!"

They obeyed Robin and went into a battle formation. Jinx looked up and jumped to his feet.

"You got the honors, Beast Boy."

Said Titan smiled, turned into a German shepherd, and barked. Jinx just laughed.

"You do not scare me anymore."

"Allow me," one of them said quietly. "Look away when I lift my hands."

Raven calmly walked up in front of the laughing Wizardcat and lifted her hands. The others looked away. Jinx suddenly stopped laughing.

"No! I beg you—!"

It was too late.

After a moment, Raven lifted her hood. Jinx was still looking at her, eyes wide and tail bottlebrush.

"My tail is afraid of you; thus, so am I."

He suddenly turned around and bolted, scuffing the floor just before he did.

"OK, you can look now."

"We did it! We beat that crazy cat a second time! Or at least got rid him. Good job, Raven."

"Thanks, Robin."

"Now, who wants pizza?"

* * *

"Stupid cat!" groaned Cyborg as he walked into the living room later that day. "Did y'see whad'e'did to the gym?"

"We cn'fix it, Cyborg. Plenty more gym supplies where those came from."

Robin had gotten a new uniform on and had seen Raven about his sprained shoulder.

"…and y'know how weird it felt when the raven came out?" Beast Boy was talking to her what had happened.

"Yeah, so?"

"Having it fall back in, well, that feels like me as a dino falling right into you."

"Nice."

"Well, it doesn't hurt. Just feels weird."

"I figured."

At this point, Star flew in.

"When are we going to fix the hole in the window through which Jinx escaped?"

"Well, we can start anytime," Robin said thoughtfully.

"Yes! Let us start to clean up after his highly unusual day. Perhaps afterwards, we can do something fun!"

"Like what?" asked Raven.

* * *

"It is wonderful to go Robining again with permission this time!"

Starfire was flying around, wearing her version of Robin's uniform.

"Y'said it, Star!" Cyborg said with a grin. "Though mine don't fit that good, it's still fun!"

"Of course, I was the one who started the whole fad," smirked Beast Boy.

"Thanks for fessin' up." Robin had his arms folded and was tapping his foot.

The former looked a little nervous when Robin said that.

"So, we're just gonna have to go Beast Boying sometime."

BB's face lit up.

"Cool! I thought you were—"

"No, I wasn't." Robin turned to the last Titan. "I didn't think this was your style, Raven. But they convinced you?"

"Yeah, and I must admit again: the mask does make me feel…cool."

"Yeah, me too. At least, for now, life is back to normal. Or as 'normal' as it can be for us."

* * *

A/N: Yep, they cleaned up and then dressed in Robin's uniforms. Again. Please note that Cyborg didn't so much faint because he didn't use Star's powers after they were taken. But please also note: Jinx got away again (slippery cat!). And that means...a sequel. More info coming soon!

End of line.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: OK, here's the epilogue. Please read and look at the later A/N. Thanks.

* * *

Epilogue: Jailbreak

"I hate my life."

The speaker was sitting in a cell, moping. He had silver hair and red eyes, and he wore a red jacket.

"If only I were free. I would be able to get my revenge and revert back to my original state! This teenage human body is as unbearable as it had always been!"

Suddenly, the food slot opened. This was unusual, as his dinner had already been served.

"Freedom," said a voice outside the door. "And revenge."

In slipped a token with an infinity printed on it. The prisoner's eyes widened.

"Do you accept? The king wishes to treat with you."

The person didn't have to think for very long.

"I accept, but if this is a trap, I will be most displeased. But even that would be better than here."

The door opened.

"Right this way," said the man dressed as a guard. "We should leave right away, for you are of great importance to us."

* * *

A/N: If you don't know anyone like those on _Teen Titans_, the thing is that his is the start of the action for the sequel. And it just so happens that the sequel will be...a crossover! I'll put the first chapter when I can, so be on the lookout. The title is _Titans Forever_ and the other universe is _Ben 10: Alien Force_. By the way, Jinx's shirt in the dream was an allution to Grandpa Max's favorite shirt, if you're still wondering. Thanks for reading.

End of line.


End file.
